This invention relates to kinetic-energy projectiles and more particularly to a method of forming kinetic-energy projectiles substantially in their finished form directly from a rod stock.
Heretofore, projectiles have been machined by grinding or point-cutting rods to give an end of a desired shape. This process wastes a considerable amount of material.
Another method is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,356,966 which makes use of upper and lower dies. The upper die is hammered against the lower die and a heated rod in the die to cut the rod in two. The cut ends are pointed and the pointed end of the cut rod is placed in a swaging machine. The cut rod is rotated while in the swaging machine and the end is shaped to the desired shape.